


Un poco gay...

by LocaPorDragonBallZ



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocaPorDragonBallZ/pseuds/LocaPorDragonBallZ
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando cruzas una pareja gay con un maestro homofobico que llama la homosexualidad una "enfermedad"?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Un poco gay...

**Un poco gay ...**

Una de las cosas que mas odiaba Tony, ademas de las criticas de su padre, eran las clases. La mayoría no entraba en su circulo de interés, aunque también debemos tomar en cuenta que este joven cuenta con un IQ de 183, lo cual lo hacia un verdadero genio. El problema no eran las clases en si, sino los profesores. El estaba harto de las clásicas maestras mayores de edad que por lo común no usaban sostén y te salpicaban en la cara cada vez que hablaba, o los muy conocidos profesores que hablaban en un tono demasiado bajo y se enojan si nadie les hace caso. Pero había un maestro en particular, el Sr. Collins, era un clásico maestro que todo critica y sip, eso incluye las orientaciones sexuales

Para el, lo "normal" era que una pareja estaba conformada por un hombre, una mujer y niños. Según el "¿Hombre y hombre? ¿Acaso son espadachines?" o "¿Mujer y mujer? ¿De que se trata esto? ¿Estilistas?". Lo peor era que la incomodidad era especialmente notoria en Steve, ¿Por que en el? Bueno, el y Tony han salido desde hace un par de meses, algo que decidieron mantener en secreto. Imagínense, el capitán del equipo de fútbol y la persona que ha estado en el cuadro de honor desde el primer día de clases juntos. La gente jamas los dejaría en paz

Y ese día no era la excepción en la clase de orientación educativa, iniciando con uno de los clásicos sermones -Los gays no son normales, la homosexualidad es una enfermedad-. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, así que Stark se levanto de su asiento mientras levantaba la mano -¿Si, Stark? -

-Profesor, ¿Puedo irme a mi casa? Me siento un poco gay-. Inmediatamente todos sus compañeros, incluido su novio, comenzaron a reírse. La expresión del Sr.Collins no tenia precio, literalmente su frente tenia resaltada una vena mientras se coloraba de furia

-Notrate de hacerse el gracioso conmigo-

-No lo estoy haciendo, usted dijo que la homosexualidad era una enfermedad, y yo estoy gravemente enfermo. Así que ...-. Sin importarle nada, el joven castaño lo miro fijamente por varios segundos hasta que paro su dedo de en medio -Que lo jodan por el culo-

Sin mirar atrás, salio del salón, seguido de cierto rubio que estaba haciendo lo imposible por no reírse. Sabia exactamente a donde debía ir -Si, Sr. Coulson-

-Espero y no se repita, Stark, eres uno de los mejores alumnos. No queremos que te metas en problemas-

-El problema es el Sr. Collins, estoy harto de sus criticas. El es quien debe entender que ya no estamos en los años 40, las cosas no son las mismas, el amor no tiene genero ni edad. No prometo cambiar de punto de vista, pero espero que ese troglodita al menos se llene ese hueco que debería tener cerebro-

-Mi amor, ¿Como te fue? - le pregunto el rubio apenas vio como salia de la oficina

-Me dio una advertencia, pero hubiera preferido que me suspendiera unos días, así no debería que verle la cara a ese cretino-

-¿Entonces a quien besaría bajo nuestro árbol? - pregunto con coquetería mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, logrando así un gran sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño

Ambos subieron al coche Tony antes de que el manejara a su casa, para su suerte, sus padres no estarían, lo cual les daría la oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas como pareja. Apenas cruzaron la puerta, el "inocente" Steve acorralo a su sexy novio contra una de las paredes mientras devoraba sus labios. Sorprendiendo bastante al menor pero correspondiendo aquel beso al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba del cuello

Sin mas tiempo que perder, lo cargo por los muslos y comenzó a subir por las escaleras sin despegar sus labios de su cuello. Al llegar a su habitación, lo lanzo sin mucho cuidado a la cama mientras se quitaba su camisa y la arrojaba al otro lado del cuarto (Sip, Anthony amaba ese lado salvaje de su novio). Después se coloco encima suyo y volvió a atacar su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos se encargaban de despojar cada centímetro de su cuerpo de esa estorbosa tela

La habitación comenzó a inundarse de suspiros y alguno que otro gemido que provenían de la boca del castaño -Tendremos que ser rápidos, mi amor ... Mañana tenemos clases-

-Por mi déjame invalido, Steve ... Mis padres no volverán hasta mañana, tenemos TODA la noche para nosotros sólitos- susurro coquetamente contra sus labios, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta

-Espero que no te arrepientas de tu petición, mi amor-. Inmediatamente volvió a besar sus labios mientras comenzaba a provocarlo meneando su pelvis contra su entrada, una provocación bastante aceptada por su novio

La temperatura en sus cuerpos iba a aumentar con el pasar de los segundos, estos pedían llegar a ese tan ansiado momento en el que se volverían uno solo, justo para lo que nació. Decidieron seguir sus instintos y el rubio comenzó a invadir la entrada del menos lentamente para no lastimarlo, mirando cada uno de sus gestos para detenerse en caso de mostrar alguna molestia

Al ver lo bien que se sintió (Eso también podía saberlo con las expresiones en su rostro), comenzó a moverse. Primero lento pero certero en cada una de sus embestidas, haciendo que Tony hundiera sus uñas en esa espalda tan blanca como las sabanas de su cama mientras trataba de acallar sus gemidos mordisqueando su cuello. Tras varios minutos de seguir con ese ritmo, decidió hacerlo más interesante

Usando una de las corbatas que Tony solía usar en las reuniones de sus padres, amarro las manos del castaño a la cabecera de su cama antes de sujetar sus caderas y moverse más rápido. El resultado no pudo ser mejor para el, su pecho se había alzado hacia el gracias al arco que formo con su espalda ante tanto placer. No pudo resistir aquella vista tan excitante, así que mordisqueo aquellos botones rosados que tanto amaba (Y que también provocaban aun mas gemidos de su novio)

-T-Tony ... Voy a ...-

-D-Dentro, Steve ... Lléname de ti-. Eso trato de no gritarlo a todo pulmón, sus padres no estaban pero si Jarvis, y no quería llamar tanto la atención. Como pudo, tomo una de las almohadas que estaban a su lado y la mordió fuertemente al mismo tiempo que se corrió en su abdomen, manchando levemente el pecho de Steve

Su interior se estrecho aun mas, apresando de una forma inimaginable el miembro del rubio, provocando así que este por fin terminara derramando su semilla dentro de ese lindo trasero. Obviamente Steve era de los novios cariñosos, así que en cuanto salio de su interior, lo abrazo por la espalda mientras llenaba su cuello de mimos y mas besos

-Steve...-

-¿Si, Tony?-

-Ya no quiero ocultar lo nuestro... Me importa un bledo lo que digan los demás, solo quiero que sepan que tu eres mio, y yo tuyo-

-¿Estas seguro? Sabes que por mi no hay problema en seguir así-

-Completamente seguro, mi amor-

-Entonces sera como tu desees, mi rollito de canela-. Su novio se rió un poco al sentir una clara señal de que en seguida tendrían el segundo round de muchos

A la mañana siguiente, todos en la escuela se quedaron mudos al presenciar tal escena... ¡¡El capitán del equipo de fútbol y el alumno con un promedio de excelencia tomados de la mano!!. Varias de las jóvenes los miraban con envidia, envidia y enojo hacia el castaño, muy pocos con asco, y alguno que otro solo se quedaba callado

-Todos se nos quedan viendo, Tony- susurro algo avergonzado por las miradas que se posaban sobre ellos

-¿Y eso que? A mi solo me importa una cosa: Yo te amo, y nada ni nadie cambiara eso-. Ante la mirada de todos, el castaño lo abrazo por el cuello mientras le robaba un tierno pero apasionado beso. Como en toda buena escuela, había un grupo de fujoshi que gritaron al ver tan romántica escena. Pero lo que mas le gusto a Tony... Fue ver la quijada del Sr. Collins caer hasta el suelo, se lo tenia bien merecido


End file.
